Among recent bridge expansion joints, a relatively good technique is the comb-type expansion joint, which comprises a fixed comb plate and a movable comb plate cooperating with each other, and it is especially applied in the large bridge expansion joint whose expansion amount is more than 160 mm. For example, the Chinese patent No. ZL00264872.0 titled “Assemble Type Comb-type Bridge Expansion Joint” disclosed that invented by Bin Xu, the bridge expanding movement is provided by the movable comb plate which crosses on the bridge expansion, no lengthways transition space is existed between the fixed comb plate and the movable comb plate, and the device is connects the bridge surface and road surface as a whole, thereby, the ability of resisting vibration is very good, the vehicle can drive smoothly and comfortably on the bridge without jumping.
However, to the stayed-cable bridges, suspension bridges and arc-girder bridges, the girder will shift vertically or lengthways under the effect of vehicle loads or temperature. Besides, the girder will shift transversely or rotate under the effect of the wind and other forces. Then either the traditional modulus-type or the comb-type bridge expansion joint cannot meet the need for such shift. The modulus-type joint will cause the lengthways girder and transverse girder separating each other and make the supporting seat broken. And to the comb-type bridge expansion joint, since the comb teeth of it touch rigidly with each other, under such transverse shift, the comb teeth is easy to be broken, and then make the whole expansion joint damaged.